


Forever Lasting

by Charlie_Harrison1806



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Harrison1806/pseuds/Charlie_Harrison1806
Summary: River Song (Doctor Who) Fanfiction. This is a LGBTTQQIAAP (lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender, transsexual, queer, questioning, intersex, asexual, ally, pansexual) book





	1. First Encounter

People always told me that Doctor Who isn't real. None of it. There are no time traveling aliens, no statues trying to get me, no robotic people. I still believe that the Doctor, Amy, Donna, especially River are all real. It has been 10 minutes since I finished school for the day and I can see the white picket fence of my house. The over grown grass out the front and the unkempt rose bushes in the garden. I start thinking about what it would be like to meet the Doctor. Which one would it be? I hope it's the 11th. I kept walking towards my house when I heard the front door open. There in the door way was my mother. Her long blonde hair up in a perfect pony tail with not a single hair out of place. Her tall, elegant body leaning against the dark oak door. "You're home late. Again. What are you doing?" I walked inside the house and smell the perfume my mum has just put on. The overpowering smell of Poppy and Roses burn my eyes and fills the air that I breathe.  
I walk up to my room to get away from the smell...and my angry, yelling mother. I open the door that I painted to look like the TARDIS. I put my school bag down in front of my robot Dalek which starts to say its robotic Exterminate. I walk over and pat K-9. I looked at my phone as I took it from my pocket. No call yet. I dropped my phone on the bed as I started to get out of my school uniform. While unbuttoning my shirt I looked over at my bed. There were some life sized cardboard cut outs of the 10th and 11th Doctor, Amy Pond, and my favourite, River. I love her. Her sassy way of talking, her constant flirting, and her beautiful blonde curls. I have curled my hair similar to the way her hair is naturally because of how much I love her. I remember about my homework and decide that it can wait.  
I have been going to school to study science and maths because I want to be an astronomer to find the Doctor, to find Gallifrey but I also want to be a professor in archaeology. I have only three months left until I finish High school and then I can go to university to study astronomy and archaeology. I was waiting for a friend to call me like she promised while I admired the River cut out when I hear the familiar sound of the TARDIS materialising. I grab out my phone thinking that she had just called but see nothing. I look frantically around thinking that maybe, just maybe, the Doctor and one of his companions is around. I see it, out of my window I see a big blue police box. Sitting in my drive way I realize that it must be the TARDIS. Nothing else can explain this.  
I ran out the front door, past the volcanic mother, to see the TARDIS is still there. I pushed the door to see if there is anyone inside and to see if it is real, when a man with a boyish face opens the door. He is wearing a casual suit with a bow tie. My jaw drops. "Doctor!" The man looks at me and appears confused that I know him. "I'm sorry have we met before?" I was about to answer when I saw her. A beautiful woman with a mane of blonde curls, her grey washed out eyes sparkling in the afternoon sun. I can't stop admiring her smile that seems so perfect. "River..." I start to lose all sense of thought when she looks at me. "Hello" she says with a tone that made me just melt inside. I can't believe it, I have met River and the 11th Doctor.


	2. A Little Bit Impossible

I had been asked to visit Amy and Rory which is not what I thought would happen. I was at their stunning house and the garden was well kept considering how often they were flying around in the TARDIS. Then again, they probably come back the morning after. I knocked on the door and was surprised to see Amy answer it. "Hey, you came." I'm never going to get past that accent. "I wouldn't miss the chance to see you and Rory." We walked inside and I saw a blue envelope on the kitchen bench. Amy noticed it at the same moment. She opened it to find that it was an invitation. It beard only a date, coordinates and a time. "Do you want to come with us?"  
"Sure. Why not?"  
We hoped on a plane and went to America. It's so hot. I can't believe that people actually want to live here. We got on a bus to the coordinates and hoped off in the middle of nowhere. How appropriate. We heard the Doctor say howdy in a really poor American accent. We spun around quickly to see the Doctor relaxing on the bonnet of a car. We were saying our hello's when the sound of a bullet and the quick departure of the Doctor's Stetson made us spin to see River with her golden curls shining in a vibrant gold glow. "Hello Sweetie." She said it to the Doctor but then I noticed that she was looking at me when she said it.  
We went for a walk and came to a massive lake. I couldn't believe the size of it. That's when I realized that something didn't seem right but I ignored my gut feeling and continued on. The Doctor put down a blanket with the help of River and we all sat down on the blanket. The Doctor poured drinks for us all from a bottle of wine that looked centuries old. "Salud" we all say as we are about to have a drink of wine. The Doctor tells us the story of how he came past the bottle saying that Napoleon gave it to him...threw it at him. As the minutes pass, strange things happen. Until the point that we all see an Apollo Astronaut rise out of the lake. It kills the Doctor mid regeneration. I help hold Amy back but don't bother to try holding River back. I watch as the others all prepare the Doctor for a Viking funeral and talk to Canton who supplied the gasoline for the funeral. After a while we head to the town and into a diner. Amy still crying. We find another envelop and River and Rory start trying to work out who it was sent to. That's when the Doctor, a younger version, walks into the diner.


	3. Moon Day

Amy, Rory, River and I are sitting under the console talking about what we saw at Lake Silencio. I could see that River was probably the calmest of us all. She was always good at hiding her emotions though. We decided that we couldn't tell the Doctor what we had seen because it is his future.  
"I'm being extremely clever up here and there's no-one to stand around, looking impressed. What's the good in having you all?" I couldn't stifle the giggle that rose up.  
"Couldn't you just slap him sometimes?" Now I had lost it. Amy was smiling a little bit now. Brushing her red hair out of her eyes with her hand.  
We walked up to the console and listened to the Doctor ramble before telling us we were going back to where we belonged. River and Rory at home, River in prison and me back with the mother from hell. River tried to get the Doctor to trust her but he refused so Amy came to the rescue. "Swear to me. Swear to me on something that matters."  
"Fish fingers and Custard." I struggled to keep the laugh down at the thought of something that matters being fish fingers and custard but he agreed and he trusted us.  
We were all standing around the console talking about where we were going and who we were about to see. "Yeah, 1969. Who's president?" The Doctor asked River but I got in first.  
"Richard Milhous Nixon. Vietnam, Watergate. There's some good stuff to" River said. I looked at her in awe.  
"Not enough."  
"Hippie"  
"Archaeologist." I love watching River when she sasses the doctor but something made me feel like there was something wrong with this.  
The Doctor was putting the engines on silent. I was smiling like a school girl with a schoolgirl crush while watching River fix the mistake the Doctor made. "Did you do something?"  
"No. Just...watching" the Doctor rambled on some more, this time about turning the TARDIS invisible, River fixing the mistake he made.  
"Uh. Did you touch something."  
"Just admiring your skills sweetie." I was smiling and felt like laughing. The Doctor kept rambling. He decided that since we couldn't see what was happening on the scanner he would have to go out and watch. "whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa you lot. We are in the middle of the most powerful city, in the most powerful country on Earth...let's take it slow." He then walked out of the TARDIS.  
We could hear what was happening outside of the TARDIS. Listening to what the president was saying, the recording of the phone call, everything. We heard the quick cut off of the president and assumed that the Doctor had probably been seen. There was a brief gap where nothing was said. We heard the Doctor say something about an oblong office then the whole TARDIS shook. I assumed something or someone just hit the TARDIS. River sighed "Every time." She walked over to the scanner and started to fiddle with it. We could hear the Doctor outside probably being 'man handled' on to the ground.  
"He said the scanner wouldn't work." Rory was sounding a little worried and yet seemed quite sure of everything. "I know. Bless." There was a spark and the scanner started to work. We could see the Doctor being held firmly on the ground. "River, Have you got my scanner working yet?" River looked over to her right and to start with I thought she was looking at me when she said "Oh. I hate him." No. She wouldn't have. We kept listening to the commotion out side when the Doctor told river to make the TARDIS blue again. In 20 seconds the TARDIS was blue, everything outside stopped. The Doctor moved in that short space of time to sit in the Presidents seat. He told the president that everything that he needed to know had been said by the little girl and that he wasn't listening. But he was happy to take the case. That's when we all walked out of the TARDIS. River first saying something about being American. All guns turned pointed at us. Rory looked so scared.  
We were all given nicknames and River's reaction was the best. The Doctor started to ramble but at least somewhat on topic. The Doctor was getting cocky and was getting friendly with Canton. We were given some time to explain everything. The Doctor asked for a SWAT team ready to mobilise, maps covering all of Florida, a pot of coffee, 12 jammy dodgers and a fez...only to be bitterly disappointed to only get the maps.


	4. End of History

Every surface was covered with maps. Desks, floor, couches, chairs, everything. The Doctor was walking around looking at all the maps but he seemed to have found what he was after. I watch him as he crossed the room. From where I stood you couldn't see River who was crouched down looking at a map, before watching the Doctor as he moved. He walked over and put a map down on the presidents desk. We listened to the conversation between the Doctor and Canton about why Florida. I saw Amy go over to River and decided that I would go and listen in. "Space man? Like the one we saw at the lake?" Amy sounded like she had a plan on what she was going to do.  
"Maybe." River was obviously hiding something but was doing well at hiding it from her voice, not her face. "Probably." River walked off and I stuck around but looked at one of the maps on the ground.  
"I remember." Rory walked in front of Amy and asked what she had remembered. When she looked towards the door she said she couldn't remember. She didn't look well and she said she didn't feel well so she went to the restroom's. While she was gone River and I were talking. We spoke about how annoying the Doctor could get. After a little while Amy came back and she looked a little worried. We were listening in to a phone call. We all rushed off into the TARDIS. "Canton on under no circumstances follow me into the box and close the door behind you." WOW Doctor. Makes sense. We ran to the console and the Doctor was talking about the little girls name. I looked over to see Canton looking around amazed. Rory asked him if he was okay and I was laughing.  
As we walked out we listened to the Doctor explain where we were and why we were in what appeared to be a massive abandoned warehouse. "Doctor Song you've got that face on again."  
"What face?"  
"The 'he's-hot-when-he's-clever' face."  
"This is my normal face."  
"Oh yes it is."  
"Oh shut up."  
"Not a chance." I watched on feeling a little jealous and I saw River looking at me. She smiled a little then turned into the big warehouse. We walked around while the others were talking. I thought I saw something move in the shadows but was unsure so just kept to myself. We kept going and I kept listening in. So many quick jokes but I still couldn't shift the bad feeling.  
After a little while River had found a network of tunnels and was going to have a look. "Be carfeul." the Doctor sounded worried. Don't blame him.  
"Careful. I tried that once. Ever so dull." She smirked at that and I decided that I didn't want to know.  
"Shout if you get in trouble."  
"Don't worry. I'm quite the screamer. Now there's a spoiler for you." I couldn't help but giggle and saw the Doctor smile at the thought. Jealous.  
River came back up only moments after she had gone down saying she couldn't find anything. I didn't think it was likely but meeting people out of a science fiction show seemed impossible.


	5. Just Getting To Know You

It feels like it has been days since I met the Doctor and since I met River. I have already helped take down a religious order called the Silence and find the astronaut who is out to kill the Doctor. I keep thinking that when River is flirting with the Doctor that she is looking at me. Just the thought makes me blush. What if she like likes me? I was leaning on the metal balustrades watching the Doctor do his thing and fly the TARDIS. Amy came over and stood next to me. "I hear you know the Doctor but he doesn't know you." Her Scottish accent making it hard not to just ask her to keep talking. I could listen to that accent for the rest of my life. "Yeah. I know him but he has never met me before."  
"Then, how do you know him?" I turned so quickly to see River standing no further than a meter away from me. I can smell her perfume; not overpowering but enough to be smelt. "There is a TV show called Doctor Who and I never miss an episode. My favourite doctors are the 10th and 11th Doctors."  
"Sorry sweetie but he is taken."  
"Don't worry I don't love the Doctor. I love one of the companions."  
"Rory's mine."  
"I didn't want to say this but, um...I'm a lesbian." At that moment the Doctor was standing there listening in, Rory was standing between me and Amy and River had a face I had never seen before. I couldn't describe it. Either it was a face almost filled with hope or curiosity. I went with curiosity  
"You would have to be the first homosexual on the TARDIS, but you helped me stop River from killing everyone so I will let you stay on board on the condition" I'm going to regret this. "You say who you love? I like this its like a game of truth or d..."  
"Yeah, Doctor we know." That accent  
"I will say which regeneration has the companion but I don't want to say who."  
"Which companion?" River looked so keen to know who. I decided I would try and tell her but I would leave it at which regeneration for the others.  
"I love one of the 11 regenerations companions." Everyone seemed somehow disappointed that I hadn't said who but something told me that I was not going anywhere until River knew. I walked down under the console and was thinking how I would tell her. "Who is it?" I looked up and saw that perfect smile again. I couldn't help myself I just had to admire her. "Um...I-it's,...well...um...i-it's...you." I was so happy I finally had told her but I wanted to run now because I was scared that she would reject me for it. Next thing I knew I felt something warm against my lips. I snapped out of my fear and saw River...kissing me. I kissed back unsure of whether I should or not, but I did. When we stopped kissing something inside of me started doing flips. She loves me. "Sweetie, you don't have to worry no one else will find out and this could be interesting." She then turned and went back to the others. I just stood there, stunned. I'm sure this is just a dream...a really good dream. But all dreams have an end.


	6. First Time For Everything

As I was getting off the TARDIS I noticed that I was holding something but I didn't remember grabbing it. I said goodbye to everyone and they said goodbye to me. I got dressed to go to bed. I'm glad no one escorted me out of the TARDIS. Especially since we materialized in my room. I remembered about the thing in my hand. It was a rolled up bit of paper. I opened it and read it.  
Open your window exactly 10 minutes after the TARDIS leaves.  
~River.  
I did as the note said. 10 minutes after the TARDIS had left I opened the window and there on the drive way was River. She came over and climbed in through my window. "Come on Sweetie. Lets go get something to eat. Think of it as a date." Her smile and the simple word 'date' made my jaw drop. "You want to go on a date...with me?"  
"Of course. As I said, this could be interesting." That's when she looked around and saw my room covered from floor to ceiling, wall to wall with Doctor Who tid-bits. "Love the room."  
"Thanks." We climbed out the window because my mum would kill me otherwise. The walk was peaceful and quite uneventful which I'm unsure if I am glad or saddened by that. We went around the town and grabbed some food at a nice little café. I had eaten here before. Before I had met the Doctor and River. River had a chicken burger and chips and I decided to have a chicken and bacon burger. After we had finished we walked around the Thames and River pushed me in. "Haha. Now you can help me out." I put my hand up for her to grab and she did. I was climbing up the wall when i pulled down hard pulling her into the water. Her hair now drenched hang tight to her face and neck. She splashed me for pulling her in. As we were getting out we kept mucking around like three year olds.  
It had been five hours of fun and I was having a great time. I looked at my watch. Scheisse it's midnight. "River. I'm sorry to be a spoil sport but I need to go home."  
"That's okay Sweetie. Come on, I'll race you." She ran off and I chased after her. She won obviously but I didn't care. I love her and more than anyone will ever know. We're sitting on my bed talking about 'us'. "You want to go behind the Doctor's back?"  
"Yes. To be with you and see how it goes." I am unsure about it but as I said before. I Love her and more than anyone will ever know. "Okay."


	7. No One Will Know

I can't forget what River and I did last night. Running around the city to spend time with each other. Being childish. I can't believe how much I love her. Coming to an agreement though to have a relationship behind the Doctors back though, is not in my top three favourite River moments. I was on the TARDIS with the Doctor and River. I remembered that River is going the opposite direction in time to the rest of us. "River." The Doctor had left us for a moment so I took the chance to ask her about it. "Yes Sweetie?"  
"Um...I think this is spoilers but I don't know. I was curious about...us." She looked at me and laughed.  
"Sweetie, as you know I travel the opposite direction in time. For me, we are together and I'm guessing that for you that's the same. In the future when I meet you, we got together and I'm guessing that in my future when you meet me it's the same." I smiled at this. We were together and I was happy. The Doctor returned and so I shut my mouth and kept quiet about the relationship. I was talking to Amy and River for a little while. "So, are you prepared to tell us all who you love yet?"  
"I have told someone and just about died when I did. I don't know if I will be able to survive telling another person." River looked at me and smirked. I blushed.  
"Oh. I think I know who." Amy looked at me then motioned to River. I blushed...again.  
"I-I do-" I am a stuttering imbecile.  
"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Especially the idiot who is now paying attention." The Doctor wandered over to us looking a little suspicious. "Kaylee. You are happy to tell River and Amy who you love. Both are women, you're lesbian and yet you won't tell me or Rory. Wouldn't you tell a man before you tell a women?"  
"When I see a man I'll tell him." River and Amy laughed at this making me feel a little better about Amy and River knowing. The Doctor's face went a little pink making the two girls laugh harder and I had to join in. Soon everything calmed down and the Doctor and River were walking around the console. The Doctor pushing buttons and flicking switches and River fixing his mistakes. I enjoyed watching River but knew I had to do my best to hide my feelings. River made me promise that I wouldn't say anything about us being together to anyone. If people found out I liked her, fine but they couldn't find out we are together.  
"Kaylee, Amy, Rory and River. Where shall we go today...or tonight?" The Doctor was wandering again and I was waiting for River to fix the mistakes. "How about we go to...Raxicoricofallipatorius?" Where?  
"What is Raci...Raxoc...Ra-"  
"Raxicoricofallipatorius."  
"Yeah, R planet." How in Gallifrey's name can they say it?  
"R planet and Raxicoricofallipatorius are two different planets. And we are NOT going River. I know what you're after and we aren't going. How about we go to-" The Doctor was cut off and it was quite scary how quick River was.  
"How About Darrilium?"  
"NO" The Doctor and I said it in unicen. He looked at me and then back to River.  
"You promised you would take me there Doctor. Don't go back on you're word"  
"I'm not. We should go on our own. Time lords and Part timeladys only. But Kaylee. Why did you say no?" River seemed content with his explanation but was now wanting to know about my response.  
"I have seen every episode Doctor." He seemed to realise what I meant know.  
"Oh. Yes, right. Okay how about we go somewhere on Earth but this time a different time period." I decided I was going to get changed before we left so I headed towards the TARDIS wardrobe. As I was leaving I heard River announcing she was going to have a shower and the way she was saying. I knew she was trying to embarass the Doctor. She turned and left taking the same hall as me.


	8. Caught

I was looking in the TARDIS wardrobe and the amount of clothes and shoes in here I could spend a week just looking at it all and very possibly get lost. I saw this shirt. It is an off the shoulder floral pattern on a black background. I took my 'Born to be real. Not perfect' shirt off and putting it on the floor at my feet. I took off my converses and my socks placing them next to my shirt. I took off my track pants and placed them with my stuff. I turned to grab the shirt and saw River walking over to me. "You could walk around like that."  
"Not in front of the Doctor, gladly in frot of you." River laughed softly putting her hands on my shoulders. I leaned in to kiss her and felt her soft lips. I closed my eyes from how happy I am. River started to kiss back and soon found myself wrapping my arms around her waist. River broke off the kiss so that we could breathe. She rested her forehead against mine. I looked up at her when we heard the worst thing we could have. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF GALLIFREY ARE YOU DOING?!" Ultimate mood crush. River spun around to look at the fuming Doctor. We could hear running and so I assumed that Amy and Rory were wanting to know what the commotion was.  
"Skydiving. What does it look like Doctor?" River sounded annoyed.  
"River, calm down." I was hoping this wouldn't get too bad. I saw the Doctor getting angrier just because I was talking to her. "No. Kaylee. OUT. You aren't welcome on the TARDIS. OUT!" I grabbed some clothes quickly getting dressed. Grabbed my clothes and walked towards the control room. I could hear River and the Doctor fighting and felt bad about leaving but I can't stay. I ran into Amy and Rory on the way. "What's going on?" Amy was desperate and Rory's face was red from the running. "Um...The Doctor has kicked me off the TARDIS and is angry with River. W-"  
"He can't do that. You don't deserve to get kicked off. I'm going to have a word with him." Amy was walking off when I grabbed her arm. "No. I do deserve it. He is right to do this. Good luck Amy. Rory. See you in hell. I smiled sarcastically and they both smiled. I continued to the console room able to hear every word that the Doctor and River yelled at each other. I walked out of the TARDIS doors, not caring where I was I just left. I looked around realising that this was a very futuristic place but looked like Earth.  
It is New Earth. And that is New New York.  
Thank you TARDIS. I walked over to the city and started looking for a job. So that I could live and not die from hunger or exposure.


	9. The Visit

It had been three months since getting kicked off the TARDIS. I still feel bad and miss River. I miss traveling. But in my head I know. I just know. Every moment was worth it. There was a bright flash and I turned around to the sound of heels on my floor. "Hello Sweetie."  
"River." I ran and hugged the blonde tightly. She hugged back and that made me feel comfortable again. When I pulled back to look at her, I could see something was bothering her but decided not to push it. "Do you want to travel a little bit?"  
"Where to?" I linked my arm around hers as she started to type coordinates into her vortex manipulator. And as quickly as it took to blink we had moved. "Welcome to the colonisation of New Earth 7349 years before you arrived here." I was mesmorised by the beauty of the planet before humans arrived. In the distance I could hear the sound of a space ship. Watching I saw the ship land and people come off. It was magnificent but unsettling. When I opened my eyes after blinking we had moved again.  
This continued for so long. It could have been an entire life time. River and I ran around stirring up trouble, annoying people and aliens alike. Hours passed to us but years passed to them. After a few days of jumping around between periods of time but not leaving New Earth, we ended up back on my street just minutes after we left. "I'm sorry Kaylee. But I have to go. I have enough power to leave the planet but I don't have enough for two of us to go." She seemed genuinely like she was going to cry but it quickly dissapeared. "Come inside. I'll make us a drink first."  
"Sure. Thank you."


	10. Perfect Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Ahead

It was a great day. River and I went all around the New Earth at different time periods all just so we could spend time together. I was making a cup of tea for each of us and then we sat down and talked. I could see that whatever was bothering River wasn't giving her a break. "River. Are you okay?" She smiled but it was fake. I guess she knew I could tell because she sighed. "I love you. I do but I love him as well. I can't have both of you but I can't choose between you." She was about to start crying so I wrapped my arms around her and she leasned into me and cried on my chest. After a while she calmed down so I took the chance even though this was going to hurt. "River. If you love him then choose him. There are some things that he can give you that I never can and never will be able to give you. This isn't because I don't love you. It's because I do." She smiled and seemed so much calmer now. "Did you enjoy yourself sweetie?"  
"Yes. Thanks River. What about you?" She smiled and her eyes lit up again. I could tell she had and so she didn't have to say anything. "I know that you are going back to the Doctor. I can see that, but before you go did you, perhaps, want to stay the night? One last time" Her face lit up. Her smile reanimating from the dead making me smile too. "Of course I will" I was so delighted. After a few minutes we had crawled into bed. I could feel the skin of her hand again. Still soft. I realised at that moment it wasn't her hand. River was...naked. I felt something on my left side slowly moving up my body. It was now on my ribcage, River ran her hand along my ribcage and onto my breast.  
Her soft hand was grabbing my breast and she was playing with my nipple between two of her fingers. I started to repay the favour. I pulled the sheet down a little bit and revealed her breasts. She was beautiful. I rolled onto my stomach and pulled myself onto my arms over her body. She sat up, pulled my body closer and kissed me. Her soft lips enticing me every moment. Her tongue pushing through my lips and into my mouth. I broke off the kiss and started to slowly kiss down her neck. She was letting out little moans of pleasure; this made me want to go further. I kissed down to her breasts sucking on her nipple and playing with her other breast. Her moans grew a little louder.  
I was about to continue going down her perfect body, when she put her hand under my jaw and gently pulled my head up. We kissed for a little while slowly changing places. She laid me down and planted soft kisses on my stomach and breasts. I started to moan and she seemed to enjoy it. She started heading south on my body. She removed my already unbuttoned shirt and removed my pyjama pants. I felt myself blush as she looked at my average body. "Your body is beautiful" She moved back a little then traced her finger down from my breast to my clitoris. River had a way with her hands that was indescribable. She leant down and started to play with my clitoris using her tongue. I moaned so loud I'm sure the daleks heard. She was enjoying herself when I felt something push into my vagina. I was moaning every time River moved her fingers inside me. It feels so good.  
I ran my fingers through her curls holding some of her curls tight. She kissed lightly up my body stopping every now and then to tease me. I placed my hand under her jaw pulling her face up to mine. We kissed for a little while before deepening it into a very passionate kiss. I moved my hands down from her shoulders. One on her breasts the other continued down. I heard River moan loudly as I inserted my finger into her vagina. My thumb tracing circles around her clitoris. The rest. Well, that's between us.


	11. I'm a What?

I was thinking about my time with River. Friday night was so good. I was looking at my resume wishing I didn't have to open my mouth. My boss was not happy with being spoken back to. That's when I heard the whirring and wheezing of the TARDIS. "What the hell was that?" I hate American accents. I think I'll stick with British. I could hear my neighbour coming to my apartment so I quickly locked the door and made no noise while she was knocking on my door. After a few minutes she left. I walked into my bedroom and saw the big blue box. I walked around to the door to see the door was open. I walked in, the door shut and left my apartment and probably my time. I was walking around when I felt like something was about to attack me. I turned in time to move out of the way of Madame Vastra's sword. I moved quickly keeping out of the way of her sword. Every time she swung, she missed I got close enough to get her second sword and used it to keep myself from harm. "Stop. Stop fighting." For the first time since he kicked me off the TARDIS he spoke not yelled and...OMG he smiled at me. "She's a friend." What the hell is going on?  
"She's not human." As soon as Vastra said that I freaked. I could see the Doctor had a questioning look on his face now. "Of course I'm human." I looked between Vastra and the Doctor and I could see the Doctor was taking it seriously. "Doctor, you said that she and River were having a moment together. River doesn't do humans you and I both know that" He didn't tell her what actually happened. He needs something. Wait. What? She was right River is never seen with a human. What am I then? "Well, What am I then?"  
"You avoided all attacks so I believe partially Silurian. However, you appear human so there is something else." No way am I a lizard person. I look human because I am human and I'm just very agile. "You could remember the Silents. Everyone else forgot but you could remember them when you looked away."  
"No. No, I'm not a Silent and I'm not a Silurian. I can't be."  
"What if you are still human but only partially. You could be part Silurian and part Silent as well."  
"So, what would you call that? A Humentriun or something." I was getting angry at the thought of not being completely human. Its impossible. "A humentriun...I like it. However, how about we go save Amy now. Via River Song" Save Amy...Demons Run.  
"Demons run. When a good man goes to war."


	12. So That's Why River Song

River said that she couldn't help us. She said she cannot be there until the end. Why? I stop wondering as I feel the TARDIS land. "Alright everyone remember the plan?" Many hums of agreement and nods of heads filled the TARDIS as the Doctor put on his monk costume. He kind of creeped me out like this. "Jenny, Kaylee. Let's go." I nodded and walked after Vastra and Jenny. We were going to subdue the soldiers but on the way I saw something. A room. A lady was in the room holding a baby. I stopped and went down the corridor to look. Vastra and Jenny didn't notice. "You're going to kill the Doctor." This lady. Why was she telling a baby she was going to kill the Doctor? It wasn't even said in an encouraging way. I was about to turn and leave when a gun was pointed at my head.  
The Doctors POV  
I stood among the monks. They didn't notice. I hate not talking. Why do they have to be headless? I could hear someone making a speech about me. Such an ego boost. River will be proud to know my ego is bigger than hers. "Because they can never be afraid. And they can never be-" My time to shine "Surprised." The looks on their faces.  
Time skip  
"Has anyone seen Kaylee? I cant find her." Where has that girl gone now? If Vastra can't find her that is saying something. "Well then Soldier. How goes the day?" I turned to see River standing there smugly. "Where the hell were you today?" After a bit of an argument River showed me who she was. "But we." I made kissing motions. "Yes." So seductive. Oh right. Parents watching. "Rory. Amy. I know where to find your daughter. And on my life she will be safe. River get them all home."  
Rivers POV  
I looked around after the Doctor had left and had my own mother point a gun at me if I didn't tell her that I was her daughter. I did tell them. When I was about to take them home Vastra refused. "We need to find Kaylee. She went missing."  
"Who's Kaylee?" Everyone looked at me stunned. Then a look of realisation swept over their faces. "Someone from your future." I nodded. Spoilers. I helped look for this girl. I heard some people yelling her name. There. Oh my god. In front of me tucked away in a box was a beautiful girl around 22. "River?" She had a quiet voice but she knew me. I helped her out and saw what was wrong.  
Kaylees POV  
After I was asked how I got on board. I was tortured. I never said how though. Kovarian then ordered me to be killed. They put a liquid in my body. A poison. They then stuffed me into a box to die. I thought I was going to die without seeing River again. Then, as if by a miracle, River stood above me. "River?" She helped me out but it looked as if she didn't recognise me. She took out her scanned and checked me. I saw her drop her head slightly. "I- I'm sorry." She looked at me with sorrow in her eyes. She looked like she wanted to say more but didnt know where to start. "Everyone was surprised that I didnt know you. Why?" I smiled. So this is how she met me. "My past. Your future. We were together." She looked at me kind of odd to start with but then her scanner beeped and she looked down. "Wait. You're not human. How?"  
"I don't know. I only know Im not human. I dont know what I am."  
"You're partially human." She showed me her scanner and before I passed out I read what the scanner said.  
First Name: Kaylee  
Last Name: Smith  
Age: 115  
Mother:Unknown  
Father:Lord Doctor  
Injury: Incurable Poison  
Species: Human  
Silurian  
Silent  
Time lord


End file.
